An Unsettled Love
by KSasuke
Summary: An ex-shinobi with newly attained powers comes across a kunoichi with unaturally powerful chakra. Some how this shinobi feels that he knows who it is...and he has a plan to secure a place in a certain person's heart.


Thank you for checking out my story! I will now let you have an experience with my imagination! Hope you like it!

Flash of black whipped through the forest. Sasuke skillfully jumped from tree to tree just outside of the Leaf Village, nonetheless Koneha. He wouldn't go anymore near the village since he'd been a missing nin from the leaf village for quite a while now. Sasuke suddenly stopped because just then he had sensed a large amount of chakra. It was moving quickly and parallel to him heading toward the village. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to sit on a branch in the tree he was in and see who it was. He expected it to be Naruto Uzaumaki, a genin who had been on his squad back when he was a Leaf Village ninja, or some other male rookie from their old rookie team even though they weren't rookies at all, but were above ANBU status.

Sasuke wasn't prepared to see what he was about to see. The shinobi slowed his pace according to what Sasuke felt. _Probably because he felt my chakra level._ Sasuke thought. Just then the shinobi jumped into the clearing and stopped all together. The eyes of the shinobi scanned his surroundings. To Sasuke's surprise it wasn't male. It was female. Its eyes were a piercing green. It was Sakura. Sakura Haruno, his old female genin squad member of squad 7. _What! How could she have such a high amount of chakra?_Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke smirked and got a kunai out of his pouch. _She might have gotten stronger, but has she learned to use it to improve her skills?_He thought. He aimed at her leg and threw it with precision. It hit its mark to his surprise. Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was in and walked toward the surprised Sakura who was now bent over her wounded leg. Sasuke was about three yards away now, but then Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke and in her place was a log with his kunai in it.

"Damn! I should have known she would use substitution jutsu!" He yelled aloud while turning to hightail it out of there. Too late. Crack! Sasuke was suddenly slammed into a tree and held there in a deathly head lock. Sakura had trapped him against a tree in less than 5 seconds! _That was amazing! Such speed and strength. She almost compares to my skill!_ Sasuke thought amazed, even though he was to prideful of himself to actually say it out loud. He stood his ground and bore against the tiny pain that had formed in his chest, putting a smirk on his face. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was unknowingly pressing her chest into him in their current position widening his grin.

"You've gotten better, Sakura." Sasuke stated while in her grip still. He stopped struggling, knowing it would be best not to let Sakura think that he was weak and couldn't pull out of her trap.

"You've slowed down, Uchiha." Sakura said trying to contain her surprise. She was actually holding the Uchiha back!

"Hn…" Sasuke said with a smirk on his lips before disappearing allowing Sakura to fall forward on the tree in his absence. _Crap! I shouldn't have let my guard down! Now he got away. There is no telling what he is going to do to me if I don't get my sorry ass out of here._Before Sakura could pull herself together, she was shoved into the tree once more as he grabbed her wrists with his hands and brought them behind her back and held her there. Sasuke used his body as a weight to hold her to the tree. "Looks like you need some more practice, Sakura. Or is it that you still love me?" Sasuke stated with a chuckle.

"Humph! Let go of me!" She had long forgotten about her love for him and it had been locked away deep deep into her heart until she no longer knew it existed. It was so deeply locked that it itself thought that it no longer existed. This brought space into Sakura's heart making way for anger at the Uchiha for abandoning his village and bringing such an uproar and chaos upon it. Now the anger boiled and seethed looking for a way out, but then it simmered knowing that one day it would finally be out but today would not be that day.

"Sakura, isn't this what you dream about? Me, holding you close, whispering in your ear." Sasuke said, whispering for the last part with his usual smirk against his lips once more. He WAS having a little fun, teasing her about her love for him years ago. He knew she was going crazy deep inside even if she was hiding it from herself and those around her. He knew her well, or so he THOUGHT he did. He THOUGHT that she was still that fangirl from so long ago and he THOUGHT that she still had that longing desire to love him and for him to love her the same. Well boy was this going to be a heck of a surprise.

Just then Sakura couldn't stand it any longer and with her face growing hotter and redder by the minute, she decided on plan B: Flee the fight. She took in a slow deep breath, then used her head as a weapon and slammed it into Sasuke's smirking face. BAM! It hit and he released his grip on her hands allowing her to perform her jutsu that she needed.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke lunged at her seething that she got away from his grasp, but he was too late. She had already disappeared into a puff of smoke that slowly vanished into the cool air. Instead of grabbing hold of Sakura's waist where he was aiming for, he instead found himself on the ground in an instant. He growled and turned and lay on his back. Staring at the blue sky and the white puffy clouds, he thought about his encounter with Sakura just a few minutes ago. How could he have let her get a way! He ground his teeth together in agony. _What the heck! Why am I thinking these weird and alien thoughts?_He thought. Maybe he was falling for her, but he couldn't find the reason behind this.. He sighed in frustration and decided to pay her another visit soon. He began to plot in his genius little raven haired head of his and smiled at the possible outcomes.

He quietly got himself up of the ground and took in a deep breath of the forest air. This year would be different between him and Sakura. VERY different. I guess you could say that Sakura had planted a little seed in the Uchiha's heart and it was slowly, but steadily starting to grow and turn into a beautiful bud. In a flash he was gone from the spot, off to seek equipment for his next encounter with Sakura Haruno. This would be fun.

I'd first like to thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as a certain number of you review my story. Also if anyone noticed, I edited this story a bit because I didn't think I could write one of "those" stories yet. The faster I get reviews and the more of them hopefully, the faster I will post the next chapter (hopefully). This is actually my second story on this site. Thank you again for reading. Thanks a ton!


End file.
